


Room for One More

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Double Penetration, Harry Potter Next Generation, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-15
Updated: 2012-04-15
Packaged: 2017-11-03 17:12:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/383896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Room for One More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



  


**Title:** Room for One More  
 **Pairing:** Teddy/Scorpius, Teddy/Scorpius/Albus, Teddy/Scorpius/James  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** ~1345  
 **Content:** Anal, oral, double penetration, orgasm denial/cockring, multiple partners, sloppy seconds.  
 **Disclaimer:** Not mine. They belong to JKR.  
 **A/N:** Unbeta'd. Written for [](http://kitty-fic.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kitty_fic**](http://kitty-fic.dreamwidth.org/) who asked me for '3 or 4 out of Albus/Scorpius/Teddy/James, club fic.' Alas the club bit is only lightly implied. They really just wanted to get filthy and fuck. Sorry. :P

Scorpius's fingertips circled his own nipples, toying with the small silver rings he had there. He rocked back and forth on Teddy's cock, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Aren't you glad we decided to call it a night?" Teddy asked stroking Scorpius's cock. "Bet you couldn't wait to get out of those tight leather trousers."

While Scorpius had looked very good on the dance floor of the club, Teddy realised there were far too many eyes on his boyfriend, most of them unwelcome.

"There wasn't much of a choice actually," Scorpius replied, smirking down at Teddy. "I wanted to get fucked and you have the biggest cock I've ever seen."

"I bet you'd like even more inside you," Teddy said, challenging Scorpius. "Something bigger."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Two cocks at once." Teddy thrust up into Scorpius hard, the head of his cock rubbing against his prostate if his sudden moan was anything to go by.

"Maybe." Scorpius reached for Teddy's shoulders and began lifting himself up and slamming back down again. "You have a friend do you? Want to share me?"

"I have a couple actually."

"Do I know these so called friends of yours by chance?"

Perfectly timed, the door opened and Scorpius froze. Teddy grabbed his hips to keep him from moving.

"You planned this for tonight?" Scorpius whispered. "You might have mentioned before now that you had invited them already."

"Of course I planned it," Teddy said softly. "Once you agreed you wanted to try it, I knew just what to do. You've told me more than once you think they're hot."

"He has, has he?" James said, having entered the room and started to undress. "Hear that, Al?"

Teddy met Albus's eyes. His erection seemed to have appeared in seconds. He was down to his pants and gripping himself through the fabric.

"Let Al go first," Teddy said. "Lube's over there." He jerked his head toward the table bedside the bed and Albus stepped out of his pants and slicked his cock.

"C'mere." Teddy pulled Scorpius down into a kiss, holding his upper body flush to him. "Slip two fingers in beside my cock first, Al."

"Fuck," James said, stroking himself as he watched. "Tell me how it feels, Al."

"Tight," Al replied, pressing his fingers in, sliding them up and down Teddy's cock all the while stretching Scorpius's arsehole more.

"Put your cock in me, Al," Scorpius said breathlessly. Teddy watched as Albus moved closer behind and pushed the head of his cock inside.

He held Scorpius tight as he breathed through the burn. "Feels good, doesn't it? Having two cocks inside, splitting you wide."

"Mmm, so good, Teddy," Scorpius moaned, pushing back as Albus thrust in.

Teddy couldn't really move, he had to let Albus do the work and once he was fully inside, he fucked Scorpius hard, his cock sliding up and down against Teddy's.

"God, that feels good, Al," Teddy said, rolling his hips slightly, trying to pull him deeper.

"I'm going to wank to this for months," James said.

"Let Scorpius suck you before you fuck him," Teddy said and Albus and Scorpius both moaned. James walked closer and climbed up on the bed. Scorpius was moving along with Albus's thrusts but he opened his mouth and James slipped his cock between his red lips.

"Look at you, Scorpius," Teddy murmured. "Three cocks in you. You look fucking gorgeous like that."

"I'm getting close," Albus said through gritted teeth. "Wanna come."

"Fill him up, Al." James thrust into Scorpius's mouth as he spoke. "I want to watch you come in his arse."

"Oh, fuck, oh, fuck," Albus cried out, his fingers gripping Scorpius's pale skin and he emptied himself, his cock hard against Teddy's as he came in Scorpius's arse. He slipped out and flopped down in a chair, panting.

"Let's see what you can do, Jamie," Albus said.

"Always the sibling rivalry," Teddy chuckled.

"Al's come is leaking out." James sounded awed.

"Shove it back in then."

Teddy felt James swipe his fingers through the cooling fluid that was dripping onto his balls and then James smeared it over his length.

"Ready, Scorpius?" James asked, pressing the head of his cock to Scorpius' already stretched hole.

"Less talking and more fucking," Scorpius replied, his breath hitching as James pushed inside along Teddy.

Teddy groaned at the tightness. He looked up at Scorpius's face, brows furrowed but lips parted as he took James in. His hair was sticking to his forehead, his cheeks a deep pink. Teddy reached up to his nape and pulled him down into a kiss, swallowing his soft cry when James was finally fully seated.

"Christ," James said, pulling back and pushing inside. "Why haven't we done this before, Teddy?"

"Because _I_ had to want to," Scorpius said back, fixing Teddy with a look. "You could have waited more than a day before inviting them, you know?"

"I'll make it up to you." Teddy kissed him again, wrapping his arms around him, holding him close, while James did all the work.

Albus came over and climbed back into the bed. "Wanted to get a better look."

"Figured you for a voyeur." Scorpius smirked. "You were always looking at my arse in the showers after Quidditch."

"Was not," Albus replied and James laughed.

"Everyone was looking at Scorpius's arse and you know it."

"They were?" both Teddy and Scorpius said at the same time.

"Oh, yes," James said and picked up the pace. The room fell silent save the creak of the bed and the soft slap of flesh on flesh.

James was panting, moving faster and faster, while Scorpius emitted involuntary gasps and moans.

Teddy rocked his hips up and James cried out, his throbbing cock pulsing inside Scorpius adding his come to Albus's. When James pulled out, Teddy rolled Scorpius under him, away from Albus, and began thrusting into him hard.

Scorpius was loose and slick giving Teddy almost no friction but he'd been riding the edge for so long while Albus and James were fucking him, too, that it didn't take much to send him over the edge.

"Someone suck him off," Teddy said as he sat up, his cock still inside Scorpius. Now it was plainly visible that Scorpius had on a cockring, magically enchanted to be sure he didn't come.

James and Albus both leaned over him, taking turns licking the head and down the shaft. James moved to his balls, sucking them into his mouth, coated as they were with three different flavours of come. Albus swallowed down his length and bobbed his head while Scorpius thrust his hips up.

"Please, Teddy," he begged, fisting the sheets in his hands. Teddy pressed his fingers to the ring and it released instantly, Scorpius screaming as his balls tightened and he filled Albus's mouth, arse spasming around Teddy's cock.

Albus swallowed as much as he could but a fair amount spilled out and James licked the base of Scorpius's cock to catch every drop.

Scorpius was panting, legs shaking. Used.

Teddy pulled out, his cock not yet completely soft.

"All right, get out of here," he said as he crawled up the bed and wrapped Scorpius in his arms.

Albus and James both looked around for their clothes and got dressed silently.

"We going out again next Friday?" James asked, pulling a fag from his pocket and lighting it with his wand.

Teddy looked down at Scorpius, who'd fallen asleep or passed out. "I'll let you know."

"I'll take that as a yes," James said as he opened the door. "Should we go back to the club?" he asked Albus. "Maybe find some birds?"

Albus shook his head, snickering, then closed the door behind them.

Teddy pressed a kiss to Scorpius's head.

"If they come back next week, I'm fucking James first, then Al," Scorpius said.

"I knew you weren't asleep." Teddy tipped his chin up and kissed him hard. Thinking about the two men that had just left, Teddy smiled. "I think that can be arranged."


End file.
